series_de_tvfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Simpsons Movie
Los Simpson: la película (título original en inglés: The Simpsons Movie) es una película de animación basada en la frame|Los Simpsons caratulaserie de televisión Los Simpson. El personal de producción de la serie había considerado realizar una adaptación cinematográfica de Los Simpson desde los comienzos de la serie para poder aumentar la duración del programa y animar secuencias demasiado complejas, en opinión de los creadores de la película, para una serie de televisión. Finalmente, los productores Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Mike Scully, Al Jean y Richard Sakai comenzaron su desarrollo en 2001. El equipo de redacción estaba compuesto por los productores y además contaba con la mayoría de los guionistas de las primeras temporadas de la serie: David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, George Meyer, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, Ian Maxtone-Graham y Matt Selman. El guion fue reescrito más de un centenar de veces, incluso después de realizada la animación, lo que supuso que muchas escenas fueran suprimidas. La película fue dirigida por David Silverman y producida por Gracie Films y 20th Century Fox, productores también de la serie de televisión. Se estrenó los días 26 y 27 de julio de 2007 en Estados Unidos, España, Centroamérica y Sudamérica, y el 1 de agosto en México. La película parodia dos grandes temas contemporáneos, la religión y el medio ambiente. Recaudó 96 millones de dólares en 71 países en su primer fin de semana: 30,7 millones de dólares el día de su estreno en Estados Unidos, 27,8 millones de dólares en el Reino Unido, 9,7 millones de euros en España y tuvo éxito en la mayoría de los países de Hispanoamérica, batiendo récords de taquilla en Argentina, Colombia, Chile y Uruguay. En general, la película obtuvo una buena crítica en Estados Unidos, aunque algunos medios como la revista Empire la criticaron duramente. En España, la mayoría de críticas otorgaban una buena nota a la película y destacaban que aunque no estaba al mismo nivel que los mejores episodios de la serie, contenía algunos momentos muy divertidos. Asimismo, en ocasiones se criticaba que no era más que un episodio pero de más duración. En Hispanoamérica, hubo un intento de boicotear la película por parte de los actores de doblaje que prestaron su voz en las primeras 15 temporadas de la serie porque la empresa que realizaba el doblaje se comprometió ante la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA) de México a que las voces originales iban a hacer el trabajo de doblaje de la película, pero incumplieron lo acordado. También entre un sector minoritario de seguidores de la serie hubo un intento de boicot porque opinaban que el cambio de doblaje iba en detrimento de la calidad. Argumento Homero debe salvar al mundo de una catástrofe que él mismo ha provocado. Todo comienza con Homero, su nueva mascota, un cerdo, y un silo lleno de excrementos que tiene una fuga, una combinación que desencadena un desastre distinto a todo lo que Springfield haya experimentado jamás. Reparto Música James L. Brooks eligió a Hans Zimmer para componer la música de la película, ya que eran buenos amigos y colaboradores asiduos. Zimmer consideró que la partitura era un «desafío único» y tuvo que «tratar de expresar el estilo de Los Simpson sin agotar a la audiencia». Utilizó el tema original de apertura de Danny Elfman, pero no de manera excesiva. Creó los temas de cada uno de los miembros de la familia. El leitmotiv de Homer fue una de las principales actividades y también Zimmer compuso los temas menores de Bart y Marge. Decidieron no pedirle la composición musical a Alf Clausen, quien habitualmente era el encargado de la musicalización en la serie, que realizara la música de la película, señalando que «a veces eres el parabrisas, a veces eres el bicho». Además de su aparición en la película, Green Day grabó su propia versión del tema de Los Simpson y lo lanzaron como un sencillo. Zimmer convirtió la canción Spider-Pig en una pieza coral, como una broma que nunca tuvo la intención de ser incluida en la película. Zimmer también tuvo que escribir las letras para los 32 doblajes extranjeros de la canción cuando la película fue estrenada internacionalmente. El mismo coro aprendió a cantar la canción en cada una de las lenguas extranjeras del doblaje. Referencias culturales A lo largo de la película hay varias referencias y alusiones culturales. La canción Nearer, My God, to Thee, que interpreta el grupo Green Day usando violines cuando la barcaza en que navegan se hunde, es una referencia a una escena similar de la película Titanic. El paseo de Bart, desnudo sobre su monopatín, mientras distintos objetos cubren sus genitales (salvo un breve instante en que pasa por entre unos arbustos), es similar a la escena introductoria de la película Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Hillary Clinton aparece como vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos durante el corto de Itchy and Scratchy. Un orco de El Señor de los Anillos aparece en la escena de la muchedumbre. En la película aparece Fox Broadcasting Company promocionando sus programas en la misma película y alegando: «Vea Usted es más listo que una celebridad los miércoles por Fox. Sí, así es, ahora anunciamos programas en las películas». El nombre del seminario sobre la contaminación de Lisa es An Irritating Truth (Una verdad irritante), un juego de palabras con la película de Al Gore An Inconvenient thumb|right|240px|The Simpsons Movie TraílerTruth (Una verdad incómoda). Homer disfraza a Spider-Pig de manera similar al personaje de la escritora J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter, y lo llama «Harry Plopper». La canción de «Spider-Pig» es una parodia de la canción de la serie de televisión de Spiderman de 1967. Cuando el pueblo entero se reúne en la casa de Homer y tratan de introducir sus brazos por la puerta, lo hacen de manera parecida a los zombis de la película del director George A. Romero La noche de los muertos vivientes. Asimismo al final, aparecen hacinados en la cúpula. Homero juega al Grand Theft Walrus, una alusión a la saga de videojuegos Grand Theft Auto. En el juego, su personaje dispara a unos pingüinos bailando en referencia a la película de animación Happy Feet. Los mil dólares que Homer recibe al entrar en Alaska son una referencia al Alaska Permanent Fund Dividend (PFD), un programa del estado de Alaska creado en 1980 para repartir la riqueza del Alaska Permanent Fund con las personas de Alaska. Homer tiene guardada en su billetera una tarjeta que dice «Salga gratis de la cárcel», en referencia a una de las tarjetas del juego de mesa Monopoly. La escena de amor entre Homer y Marge contiene muchas parodias de las películas de Disney. A Homer le quitan la ropa bastantes pájaros con la ayuda de un águila en una escena que recuerda a otra muy similar de la película de animación Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. A Marge la desnuda una parodia del padre de Bambi. En un principio, la música de El mago de Oz se utilizó en esa escena y el cervatillo tenía manchas blancas, que fueron eliminadas por los animadores porque pensaban que se parecían a Bambi de manera muy obvia. Igualmente, en la parte donde van de regreso de Alaska en tren, Bart se coloca un brasier negro sobre la cabeza, diciendo, «¡Soy la mascota de una perversa corporación!», en clara referencia a Mickey Mouse. La forma en la que Homer se agarra a un camión que pasa y lo utiliza para propulsarse a sí mismo de vuelta a la casa, es un homenaje al actor Buster Keaton, mientras que las características del viaje espiritual de Homer rinden homenaje a la película Brazil y a las obras del pintor español Salvador Dalí. En la escena de la agencia de seguridad nacional, el empleado que los descubre dice: «¡El gobierno por fin ha encontrado a quien estaba buscando!», una clara referencia a la búsqueda por parte de Estados Unidos a Osama Bin Laden. En una escena que fue suprimida aparecían Marge y los niños en un talk show de televisión para difundir las noticias del destino inminente de Springfield. La escena se había planificado para destacar que Russ Cargill había tenido un tiroteo con la actriz y guionista Joy Behar. Otra escena suprimida fue la descripción por parte de Moe Szyslak de los diferentes estados físicos en el interior de la cúpula de Springfield, una de las cuales fue la atracción «Autopia» de Disneyland. El robot de desactivación de bombas se basa en el personaje interpretado por Vincent D'Onofrio, Leonard «Pyle» Lawrence (recluta Patoso), de la película Full Metal Jacket, que se suicida de una manera similar. Al final de la película, la multitudinaria celebración es similar a la que tiene lugar al final de Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, con Carl Carlson realizando exactamente los mismos gestos con la mano que Lando Calrissian. Hay varias referencias a algunos acontecimientos en la serie de televisión de Los Simpson. Estos incluyen la ambulancia destruida del episodio de la segunda temporada Bart The Daredevil que se estrelló en un árbol junto al desfiladero de Springfield. Además, Homer y Bart consiguen cruzar el desfiladero en motocicleta, algo que nunca lograron en la serie. La canción de The Carpenters «(They Long to Be) Close to You» fue utilizado en el vídeo de la boda de Homer y Marge y también ha sido utilizado en varios momentos emocionales entre ellos en la serie de televisión. En el primer episodio de la decimonovena temporada He Loves to Fly and He D'oh's, se puede ver, en la apertura del episodio, el Springfield destruido que queda después de Los Simpson: la película. Estreno La productora de la película, 20th Century Fox, anunció el 1 de abril de 2006 que la película iba a ser estrenada enframe|Cartel anunciando la película en [[Springfield (Vermont, Estados Unidos).]] todo el mundo el 27 de julio de 2007. La película fue estrenada un día antes en Australia y el Reino Unido. Poca información sobre el argumento fue proporcionada las semanas previas al estreno. Groening no creía que «la gente buscará en la sección de televisión de los periódicos y pensaran 'Voy a ver esta semana Los Simpson porque me gusta la trama'». De acuerdo a su punto de vista «solamente sintonizas y ves qué pasa». Fox celebró un concurso entre las 16 ciudades con el nombre Springfield en Estados Unidos para acoger el estreno en el país. Cada ciudad Springfield elaboró una película explicando por qué su ciudad debería acoger el estreno y el resultado se decidió a través de una votación en página web del periódico estadounidense USA Today. El 10 de julio de 2007 fue anunciado que la ciudad ganadora era la ciudad de Springfield en el estado de Vermont. La ciudad ganó a la de Springfield en el estado de Illinois por 15.367 votos contra 14.634. Cada uno de los otras 14 participantes celebraron sus propiasframe|[[Dónut gigante rosa erigido el 15 de julio de 2007 en Springfield (Canterbury, Nueva Zelanda) para promocionar la película.]] proyecciones de la película el 26 de julio. La ciudad de Springfield en Vermont acogió el estreno mundial de la película el 21 de julio de 2007 con una alfombra amarilla en lugar de la roja tradicional. El resto de estrenos internacionales de la película fue el siguiente: En Francia la película fue estrenada el 25 de julio. En esta fecha Chile tuvo un pre-estreno. En España, Singapur, Bolivia, Chile, Perú y Argentina la película se estrenó el 26 de julio. En Centroamérica, Sudamérica y el resto del mundo fue estrenada el 27 de julio. En México el estreno fue el 1 de agosto. Originalmente se tenía planeado que fuera el 27 de julio pero optaron por el 1 de agosto para evitar competir con Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y Transformers y así intentar evitar una pérdida monetaria en ese mercado. India y Corea del Sur tuvieron disponible este film el 3 de agosto. En Brasil el estreno fue el 17 de agosto del 2007 (versión doblada), mientras que la versión subtitulada fue el 3 de agosto de 2007. En Canadá el estreno fue el 4 de agosto. En Japón el estreno fue en marzo del 2008. Calificación por edades La película fue catalogada por la Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) como PG-13 por el «humor irreverente a lo largo de la película». El equipo de producción se suponía esta evaluación. Sin embargo, la British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) aprobó la película con un PG sin hacer ningún corte. Una portavoz de la BBFC afirmó con respecto a la escena del desnudo de Bart que «un desnudo natural sin contenido sexual es aceptable en las películas catalogadas como PG». En otros lugares del mundo, la película fue calificada de la siguiente manera: Apta para todos los públicos: España, México, Perú, Chile, Ecuador, Panamá, Argentina, Venezuela, Canadá y Uruguay. Apta para mayores de 6 años: Portugal y Alemania. Apta para mayores de 7 años: Colombia, Finlandia y Suiza. Apta para mayores de 10 años: Sudáfrica e Irlanda. Apta para mayores de 12 años: Brasil y El Salvador. Apta para mayores de 13 años: Estados Unidos. Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Animación Categoría:Películas